


Floorplans

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: House hunting is hard when you have specific needs. Like a room for your goalie.





	Floorplans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Frog Appreciation Server, especially Draskireis and Kirani for bantering this with me. I stole it wholesale. hahaha. too slow.
> 
> NurseyWeek day 1 Home Sweet Home.

Nursey looked around the empty room, avoiding the realtor’s gaze. It was a nice room. It was a nice loft. It just….wasn’t right. 

Dex shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, it’s got the big windows and view you wanted. And that third room could be a library without much work. I could do built-ins for sure.”

Nursey nodded. “And it’s got the big kitchen with two convection ovens that you wanted.”

“It’s just…” Dex trailed off and Nursey nodded again.

“Let me guess. It’s just not quite right.” The realtor looked annoyed, but tried to hide it. “I can’t help you find the right home if I don’t know what you’re looking for.”

“It’s gotta have a Chowder room, I think.” As soon as the words left Dex’s mouth, Nursey knew that was exactly what was wrong with all the places they’d looked at. 

“Exactly!”

“This loft has three bathrooms. You want a separate powder room as well?”

Nursey turned and stared at the agent. Dex might have relaxed about his accent, but there was no way he could have been that misunderstood. “No. A Chowder room. A room for Chowder.”

The agent’s eyes were darting between them now. “Chowder room? Is that like a specific style dining area in Maine?”

Nursey laughed over Dex’s snort. “Chowder’s a person. Our person. Our goalie.”

“Oh. Ok. I see.” The realtor’s eyes were still confused, but less so. They probably didn’t really understand, but the relief was palpable. “So you need a guest room.”

Nursey thought about the floorplan of the loft they were currently in, how far down the hall the guest room was from the master bedroom. It made his chest feel tight, and judging by the slightly strangled sound that Dex made, he wasn’t a fan either. 

“Not a guest room. A guest room is for in-laws, and acquaintances, and second cousins twice removed. A guest room is impersonal and says ‘you can stay but not for long.’ A Chowder room is a home. It’s….” he trailed off.

“It says ‘You belong here.’ It’s a specific place for a specific person.” Dex picked up where Nursey left off and he nodded along. It was nice being able to pass conversational threads like a puck. “Also, it should be connected to our room.” 

An image formed in Nursey’s mind and he let out a squeak. “Dexy, pocket doors. Like, hidden pocket doors.”

Dex looked at him for a long moment. “Chowder would love having a hidden room wouldn’t, he?”

Nursey nodded and tried to control his grin. He was chill. This was chill. Chowder having a hidden room was almost as good as _him_ having a hidden room.

“You would love having a hidden room, wouldn’t you?”

This was why Nursey loved Dex. He understood him. He probably didn’t even need the responding nod. 

“I have some listings with floorplans that could be adapted. I’ll give some contractors a call for estimates. Of course, you’ll have to choose the place first before they can assess load bearing walls and pipes, etc.”

Nursey and Dex both looked over at the realtor and back st each other. “Are we 100 on staying in the city?”

“We could build to suit. I can call my uncle’s and cousins.”

Nursey flung an arm around the realtor’s shoulders. “So, land….”


End file.
